


If music be the food of love...

by Accal1a



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Episode Related, Episode: s03e01 On Infernal Ground, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Meliorn wants to let Simon know how much he enjoyed his guitar playing.





	If music be the food of love...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtraEris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtraEris/gifts), [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/gifts).



> I blame Jade. The look on Meliorn's face when he was watching Simon play the guitar had no heterosexual explanation whatsoever.
> 
> I may have totally ignored the last portion of Sinon's time in The Seelie Realm. I'm not even sorry.

"You play that so beautifully." A voice from behind Simon's retreating back said.

Simon turned quickly, worried that he was about to be attacked in some way, but when he turned, it didn't look like he was. At least if he was, it wasn't immediately obvious how. He came face to face with a beautiful Seelie knight with no weapons to be seen. Melon, he thought his name was.

"The guitar?" Simon asked stupidly, confused by the conversation, such that it was.

"Yes." The Seelie replied.

Simon's thought were skittering all over the place. _Had the Seelie got closer? He couldn't tell. Did he want him to get closer? He was a Seelie knight, he was dangerous, so probably not. And yet..._

There was something about him. All Seelies had this edge of danger to them, as if they were only deigning to keep you alive because you were an amusement. _And yet_. This one seemed to be different. There was a slight quirk to his lip as he drifted closer and it softened his demeanour somewhat. It made his face almost shine somehow.

"Really?" Simon continued, his brain still short circuiting. He didn't know why this conversation was happening. No-one apart from the Queen had ever spoken to him here, and he didn't know why this Seelie was talking to him now.

"Seelies can't lie, you know." The creature whispered, suddenly very close to him.

Simon swallowed. _Did he know that? He must have known that, right? He had probably been told that._ Except right now all he could think of was the twin brown orbs that seemed to be looking into his very soul.

He didn't know who moved first, but suddenly they were both in each other's arms, pulling each other as close as possible. It wasn't soft, to begin with it was all teeth and messy open mouthed kisses that made Simon's head spin.

The Seelie pulled back after an indeterminate amount of time, smiling an infuriating smile at Simon, his kiss bitten lips plump and glistening. "Clearly not your only talent."

Simon growled, actually _growled_ and leapt back towards the ridiculously hot Seelie in front of him, taking him back into a bruising kiss, actually pushing them both backwards with the force of his lunge, so that the Seelie was propelled backwards into a tree, letting out a soft moan around the kiss. 

Simon smiled.

After an indeterminate amount of time, kisses being traded both fast and slow, each of them also trading being in control, each of them pushed into trees, into flower patches, into rings of mushrooms, the Seelie pulled back.

Simon was lying on the ground, leaves surrounding him, and his endorphin-rich brain suddenly wondered how many of the Seelie Queen's creatures they had harmed, and whether that meant he might have to stay here forever. Right now, he wasn't sure he even cared.

“I must leave.” The Seelie said, standing quickly, but then reaching down to help Simon up.

“I should probably...I mean I was...yeah, leaving.” Simon stumbled, cursing his inability to speak.

The Seelie raised one perfect eyebrow at the display in front of him and then turned and walked away, smiling slightly as he did so. It was incredibly frustrating just _knowing_ when the Queen needed him, especially when he was having more fun than he could remember having in a while.

As he walked out of the Seelie woods, humming slightly and smiling at the unexpected but absolutely welcome turn of events, Simon suddenly realised that he still had no idea what the man's name was. 

He supposed he was going to have to come back to find out. It was only polite.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm back in my cottage on RarePair Island.


End file.
